


Job to do

by melissima



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: CQB, Ep01x04, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissima/pseuds/melissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holden's always at his best when he knows there's a job to do, and he's the one to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job to do

Holden willed himself to breathe slowly, to drop his shoulders as the Martian captain and her human polygraph leveled their stares at him. 

Sure he and Naomi clashed, but he didn't believe she'd sabotaged the Cant. She grieved that ship, he felt it. He'd seen how she cared for it, proprietary; he figured she found a home in it, same as he had: home and a job to do.

The Martians thought they needed him to throw her out the proverbial airlock, but he knew that would just create chaos on Ceres and get the Donnager out of Earth's cross-hairs. He, his crew-mates, and especially Naomi, would be collateral damage.

When the unknown ship opened fire, he understood: that ship had destroyed the Cant — would destroy the Donnager, unless Captain Yao had reserved most of her intelligence until now — to foment war between Earth and Mars. Someone had to get off this ship, find out who they were, and stop them.

The Martians were right about one thing. Among the survivors, only Naomi had the skills to do that. He knew Amos would protect her, always. Getting her off the Donnager? That was Holden's job.


End file.
